Yin And Yang
by risazala
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto sudah memimpin Desa Konoha dengan baik selama 20 tahun sebagai Hokage. Di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya Naruto hanya mengharapkan perdamaian. Tapi takdir mengatakan lain... dia malah dilahirkan kembali pada era sebelum Konoha dibangun, saat Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara masih hidup. Sebagai wanita, Uzumaki Mito. Warning; Gender Bender, Time Travel, Au-canon


Hampir dua puluh tahun dia memimpin Desa Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke empat akhirnya bisa beristirahat. Di sampingnya ada Uzumaki Hinata Istrinya serta Boruto dan Himawari anaknya yang telah tumbuh dewasa menemani di saat-saat terakhirnya, Naruto tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

Era perang, sebelum Konoha di bangun.

Uzushiogakure.

"Dia cantik." Seorang wanita tua berambut merah gelap memberikan sebuah bungkusan selimut berisi bayi pada wanita di sampingnya. "Kau akan memberinya nama apa, Kohana?"

"Mito. Uzumaki Mito, itu adalah nama yang dipilih oleh Jin. Kami telah memutuskan ini sebelum Jin meninggal." Kohana, wanita muda Uzumaki yang baru menjadi Ibu itu mencium kening putrinya sayang.

Mito, 5 tahun.

Sejak ia menyadari dilahirkan kembali, Naruto awalnya cukup shock dan agak susah menerima kenyataan ini. Hidupnya sebelumnya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto ini sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan barunya sebagai 'Uzumaki Mito' sekarang. Bukan hanya dia berubah gendernya, tapi ia juga ternyata dilahirkan di masa lalu dan ngomong-ngomong rasanya ia tidak asing dengan nama Mito. Tentu itu adalah namanya yang sekarang, tapi rasanya ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu.

'Hebat! Apakah Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama sudah lahir di masanya?' Naruto ingin tahu, tapi ia juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu.

Tanpa teman-temannya, keluarganya, desanya.

Dan Kurama.

Naruto mendesah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mito, 10 tahun.

Mito (sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan nama barunya) dan Kakeknya Mikami berangkat dengan lima Uzumaki lainnya dari Uzushiogakure menuju komplek klan Senju untuk kepala klan Senju, Butsuma. Ternyata hubungan klan Uzumaki dengan Senju telah terjalin cukup lama dan baik dan sekarang sepertinya mereka ingin memperkuat hubungan mereka... dengan menikahkan salah satu anggota klan mereka. Dan pilihan klan Uzumaki jatuh pada Mito.

Oleh karena itulah selama perjalanan, Mito hanya bermuram durja. Bukannya itu buruk untuk menikahi salah satu anggota klan Senju, tapi Mito sebenarnya lebih memikirkan orientasinya sendiri. Demi Tuhan! Dia sebelumnya adalah pria yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua putra-putri dan di sini dia akan menikahi pria lainnya. Lagipula bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Mito berpikir.

Dia baru berusia sepuluh tahun dan itupun dia masih bergelut dengan keyakinan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa menikah secepat ini?!

Ketika Mito memuntahkan pendapatnya pada sang Kakek, Mito malah kena ceramah Kakeknya untuk diam dan pasrah saja menerima keputusan ini. Lagipula di masa era perang ini wajar anak perempuan menikah muda. Selain karena biasanya perempuan tidak di ijinkan menjadi shinobi, kebanyakan perempuan di jaman ini menikah pada usia 13-14 tahun, alasannya untuk memiliki kesempatan kelahiran anak lebih banyak. Minimal perempuan di era perang ini harus melahirkan 4 sampai 5 anak mengingat tingkat kematian di era ini sangat tinggi san batas usia umumnya hanya 30 tahun.

Mito merengut. Dia bersumpah, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan! Karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Ah, salah. Karena dia adalah Uzumaki Mito!

"Kau tidak akan menikah sekarang, jadi tenanglah!" Mikami, Kakeknya meremas bahunya pelan saat menuntunnya masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan. Di dalam ada sebuah ruangan cukup luas berlapis tatami, duduk sekitar sebelas orang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Tubuh Mito tegang, tapi bukan karena takut, tapi lebih tepatnya terkejut saat ia melihat sosok mini Hashirama sang calon Hokage pertama dan mini Tobirama sang calon Hokage kedua.

'Ok,' Mito mencoba berpikir tenang, tapi ia tetap panik. 'Dia tidak akan menikahi salah satu dari mereka bukan?!'

Terkutuk dengan nasib yang sepertinya kini sedang menertawakannnya.


End file.
